


Febril

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lo hice en diez minutos no esperes demasiado, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque, claro, esperar tres horas bajo el frío húmedo de enero es lo más inteligente del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Febril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlatana/gifts).



> Vale, el prompt decía explícitamente la palabra "gilipollas" y tuve problemas hasta el final con esa palabra. No la veo como una palabra que diga Kasamatsu a menos que esté enfadado en serio y no se me ocurría una escena de enfado de esa índole. Kise, por su lado, sí que no la diría. Al final decidí dejar de comerme el tarro y alteré esa palabra ligeramente para poder hacer algo, y por suerte me salió.
> 
> Hete aquí mi primer Kikasa, mi recién nacido. Llevaba mil deseando estrenar mi OTP.

 

 

—Eres un auténtico idiota.

Dice esa palabra tan fea y despreciativa, pero a la vez le aparta el flequillo de la frente con un movimiento tan dulce, que habría pensado que todas las veces que esas manos le habían pegado habían sido un sueño de no ser porque aún le dura el último chichón.

Se ríe un poco y eso le provoca tos, así que se tapa la boca y la sonrisa de queda en sus ojos. Los cierra y suelta una especie de ronroneo al sentir el frescor del paño húmedo aliviándole la fiebre. Kasamatsu no comparte la risa, tiene el ceño fruncido y la preocupación le vela la expresión. Lo ha visto así varias veces, e incluso alguna por su culpa, pero nunca en un contexto lejos de canchas o exámenes de ingreso. Egoístamente, es algo que le gustaría que pasara más a menudo.

—Pero, senpai, si te hubiera avisado de mi visita sorpresa, ¿dónde estaría la sorpresa? —protesta Kise con un puchero.

—La única sorpresa aquí es que no te hayas caído redondo mientras me esperabas. Si ibas a venir, deberías haberte asegurado antes de que yo iba a estar en casa, estúpido. En lugar de pasar tres horas chupando frío en pleno mes de enero.

Kasamatsu gruñe y resopla. Por supuesto, ese gesto es tan tonto que por una parte sólo alguien como Kise lo habría hecho. Ese día él ha tenido un seminario y ha salido tardísimo de la facultad y, cansado como está, no supone precisamente un alivio encontrarse a su ex-compañero en un estado casi moribundo, temblando de frío en el portal. Kasamatsu vive solo por el placer de obtener independencia, no para hacer de niñera.

—Vale, culpa mía —suspira Kise que, por una vez, no tiene demasiadas ganas de protestar. A decir verdad, lo único de lo que tiene ganas es de quedarse frito en la cama de senpai y no despertarse hasta que el verano llame a su puerta—. Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿me das agua?

—Voy, enano —Kasamatsu se incorpora de la cama y desaparece durante unos segundos, para volver con un vaso lleno, al que Kise sólo da un par de tragos antes de dibujar una mueca de dolor por culpa de la garganta—. Mira que... sólo das problemas. Claro, se ha hecho tardísimo y no quedarán trenes de vuelta, y me imagino que esperarás dormir en mi cama, ¿verdad? Ah, qué grano en el culo eres aún después de haber dejado el equipo, macho.

Kise no se toma a mal toda esa ristra de acusaciones e insultos porque Kasamatsu parece estar sonriendo. Sabe que para él es más fácil insultar que decir algo bonito y las palabras son sólo palabras. Kise piensa que Kasamatsu puede lanzarle tantos insultos como quiera mientras siga sentado a su lado, tocándole el pelo con esa delicadeza tan atractiva. Nunca han tenido la oportunidad de compartir un momento tan tranquilo como ese, y aunque es bastante triste que Kise tenga que ponerse enfermo para poder estar un rato quieto, piensa que no es tan malo encontrarse mal si tiene a senpai a su lado refrescándole la frente y acariciándole la cabeza; perdiendo por una vez la compostura sin darse cuenta y regalándole una expresión ausente pero cariñosa.

—Senpai —murmura Kise, que si alza la voz le duele más la garganta—, ¿te gusta mi pelo?

Kasamatsu se enciende y aparta la mano.

—No digas chorradas, Kise...

Pero Kise le sujeta e impide que retire completamente la mano. Se la coge con firmeza y cuela los dedos entre los de Kasamatsu, entrelazándolos. Hay muchas cosas que Kise no se ha atrevido a decirle a senpai todavía, pero los borrachos y los enfermos tienen algo en común: se desinhiben más. La mano de senpai está fría y alivia la suya, que está ardiendo como el resto del cuerpo. Kise está mareado y todos los pensamientos subidos de tono que ha tenido a lo largo del día han desaparecido, ahora sólo caben las ganas de que se le pase el dolor de cabeza y también, porque no puede irse de su mente, el deseo de que Kasamatsu se quede con él.

—No está en su mejor momento —bromea, más o menos, aunque más parece que haya suspirado. Se siente como una olla al fuego y le sorprende no estar echando humo. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de apreciar la casa de Kasamatsu, que no había visto nunca, y ahora no puede apartar los ojos de él.

Kasamatsu le quita el paño húmedo, que ya vuelve a estar caliente, y posa un beso ligero de mariposa en la frente de Kise.

—Tu pelo está bien.

Se encuentra demasiado mal como para ponerse siquiera un poco nervioso. Lamenta haber caído presa del resfriado, porque ahora se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para besarle la boca.

Pero no quiere contagiarle.

 


End file.
